Kate's Letter
by Merx
Summary: A oneshot fanfic. Kate writes a letter for somebody. JackKate. This is my first fanfic please R&R. Thanks!


**Author's Note:** It has been based on the season two but Sawyer, Jin and Michael are back in the island. I also based this fanfic a little on the promo of episode 2x03 .

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own Lost, it belongs to JJ and crew. I neither own the lyrics of "Your Letter", it belong to 112.

"**Kate's Letter"**

It was Kate's turn at the hatch. While she was waiting for the moment to introduce the numbers, she was really bored, so she decided to write a letter. A letter about all her feelings for the man she loved. She didn't plan to give him the letter, she just wanted to feel better.

Kate finished the letter and closed it. Her stomach was crying out for food, so she walked to the pantry. Suddenly the countdown was sounding, and Kate went running to introduce the numbers on the computer. With all that she forgot about the letter that she left under the keyboard.

In that moment Sawyer entered to replace Kate's shift.

"Hey sweetheart, you don't have to leave if you don't want, I mean here are space enough for both of us" While, Kate was grabbing her bag to leave.

"Keep dreaming, Sawyer" Kate said as she was leaving by the door.

Now It was Sawyer's turn. He was sitting on the chair in front of the computer reading a book he found on a bookcase in the hatch.

He stopped to rest his eyes. He looked at the countdown but it was not the time yet. Suddenly he saw a letter under the keyboard so he opened it. It was signed by Kate.

"So freckles finally has something to say to me"

_I saw a letter lying on the floor_

_I couldn't help but look inside_

_Thought it was something that you must've left_

_Left there for me to find_

_All your words were on that page_

_All my dreams came true that day_

Sawyer showed a winner smile on his face. But that smile disappeared when he finally read the letter completely.

_I saw a name I didn't recognize_

_I felt the tears come to my eyes_

_Seeing that the love that you've been longing for_

_Was another love, not mine_

_No, you never showed a sign_

_But it was right there in the lines_

_

* * *

_

Kate was at the caves. She was filling empty bottles with.

"Hi Kate". Kate heard Jack voice so she turned to face him.

"Hi Jack". She suddenly was paralyzed and her face was turning white. "Oh my god". She said as she started to run really fast back to the hatch.

"What happens? Kate!" But she was left. So he continued with his work.

* * *

_At least she finally said what she wanted. _Sawyer was thinking about what he had just read. _And now I have another hottie on the island so..._ He was thinking about Ana Lucia. _What the hell this couple need help, they're making me sick with their flirt._

_Your letter, your letter_

_It said you loved him_

_But you didn't know the words to say_

_It said you never knew that you could ever feel this way_

_It said you only wish someday that he would feel the same_

_In your letter, your letter._

Kate entered the hatch running, she almost lose her breath. She walked to the computer and watched at the keyboard where the letter should be.

"Hey Freckles I knew you'd accept my offer, but hey you don't have to run so fast"

"Where is it, Sawyer?" she looked really angry.

"Where is what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You have read it, right?" She was still angry but also half blushed at the thought that he had read her letter.

"Oh, you mean that letter". He clenched his jaw. "I didn't know you write that well, sweetheart". Now Kate was completely blushed.

Kate stepped forward angrily with her right hand up to recieve her letter back.

"You better give it back to me, NOW"

"Well that's impossible cuz I don't have it already. I thought you didn't want him to read that cheap letter so I broke it...". He was thinking about what to say so he remembered that he burnt a peace of paper previously. "... and I burnt it. You can see ashes right there"

Kate walked right to the ashes.

"You sure you burnt it?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Damn Freckles, you're really stubborn. Yep, I'm totally sure" He lied.

"Ok then"

"Hey you both" Hurley appeared behind them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"No you're not. Now I gotta go, bye"

"Yeh I have to go too, my turn finally finished. Hey ya gordo remember what you can eat or everybody will be angry with you again"

"Yeah, yeah get a life Sawyer"

* * *

A couple of days later, it was Jack's turn. He had to replace Kate. 

"Kate?" He asked. But Kate was nowhere.

He opened his bag to drink some water. When he took out the bottle, something fell to the floor. Something that Sawyer left in Jack's bag while he was sleeping, and he didn't notice.

_I saw a letter lying on the floor..._

Jack picked up the letter. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw it was signed by Kate. With his hands shaking, he opened the letter and started reading.

_I guess it just never occured to me_

_That you would feel the way I did_

_You kept the sweetest secret from my heart_

_You kept those feelings in_

Jack could not believe what he was reading. All this time she had been feeling the same as he did.

_I was so happy that I almost cried_

_To think that you would think of me that way_

_It's like you took my sweetest dream_

_And made that dream come true_

_I would be with you_

_Always..._

What was going to happen? He was really nervous. Now all his body was shaking. What if he saw Kate? What he was going to tell her?

_Your letter, your letter_

_It said you loved me_

_But you didn't know the words to say_

_It said you never knew that you could ever feel this way_

_It said you only wish someday that I would feel the same_

_In your letter, your letter._

He was sweating at his thought, so he decided to go to the bathroom to take a fast shower.

He took off his shirt. At that moment Kate was coming out the shower with a towel around her.

"Hey". She said with surprise in her face.

"Um... sorry I didn't know you where-"

"It's ok, I have finished. I just have to brush my tooth and I'll leave". Kate turned to face the mirror where the washbasin was. "Cuz you know, there are a lot of toothbrushes in that cupboard and also toothpaste, wow I guess this is our little paradise"

"I saved you a toothbrush by the way. Is in there, it says Jack" She said smilling.

"Well, thanks" He returned her smile.

Kate noticed through the mirror that Jack was looking at her back and forth.

"What? Are you checking me out again Dr. Shephard?" She said while she finished to brush her tooth. She still was looking him through the mirror.

"I read it"

"You read what?" She said with a strange face, but she suddenly shocked. "I um,... I-"

"Sshh" Jack said while he stepped right to her. She still facing the mirror.

Jack touched her right shoulder with his right hand tenderly. She shivered at the touch. Then he touched lightly her arm from her shoulder until her hand, and he grabbed her hand. Then he kissed her neck gently.

She closed her eyes.

Kate turned to face him and then he kissed her softly. She welcomed the kiss passionately, and slowly they fell to the floor.

She didn't worry about what was going to happen later or about tell him about her past. At this moment it was just Jack and she. And she was happiest woman with him.


End file.
